De Gouden Munt
by Avana65
Summary: Wat gaat er in Marcel om als de Dooddoeners uit Azkaban ontsnapt zijn? Soms komt verandering heel geleidelijk. Een oneshot over Marcel voor een Challenge over één van de SvPers.


**De Gouden Munt**

Marcel zit in één van de rode leunstoelen in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. In de lichtblauwe ogen waarmee hij uit het raam staart, ligt een rusteloze blik. Zijn vingers spelen gedachteloos met een Galjoen.

Het is twee uur in de nacht en terwijl zijn klasgenoten allemaal diep in slaap zijn, zit Marcel in zijn pyjama naast het haardvuur. Onbewust leunt hij iets opzij in een poging wat van de warmte van het vuur op te vangen. Hij heeft zijn ochtendjas vergeten aan te trekken toen hij zo voorzichtig mogelijk de slaapzaal verliet, het bed waarin hij onrustig heeft liggen woelen, achter zich latend.

Maar ook de vreedzame stilte van de leerlingenkamer of het rustig voorbijdrijven van de wolken kunnen de beelden in zijn hoofd niet stoppen.

_De foto van een donderharige heks die hem arrogant aankijkt, een bijna spottende lach om haar lippen. Langzaam verandert het beeld. Haar donkere ogen veranderen in smaragd. Het lange onverzorgde haar lijkt korter te worden en toont een litteken wanneer het haar op het voorhoofd vanéén wijkt. Harry. In de Zweinsteinexpres, overdekt met donkergroene smurrie. In de Kamer van Hoge Nood, zelfverzekerd rondstappend._

De één na de andere herinnering tuimelt in zijn hoofd.

_De vertrouwde, gebloemde gordijnen van een ziekenzaal. Het bleke ingevallen gezicht van zijn moeder met de lange, witte haren. De geschokte gezichten van Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny. De spottende blik in de ogen van Malfidus terwijl hij met openhangende mond zijn ogen naar achteren laat rollen._

Maar terwijl zijn gedachten rondtollen, krimpt Marcel niet in elkaar. Zijn ogen schieten niet zenuwachtig heen en weer. En … de Galjoen valt niet van tussen zijn vingers.

In plaats daarvan gaat hij rechtop zitten, zijn vingers nog steeds behendig met de munt spelend. Het verraadt een heleboel oefening. Oefening geboren uit gewoonte.

Ergens in het vijfde jaar is er iets veranderd in Marcel. Wanneer weet hij niet precies. Is er iets specifieks gebeurd of is de verandering geleidelijk tot stand gekomen?

Het was er nog niet aan het begin van het jaar die verandering; Marcel herinnert zich nog het incident in de Zweinsteinexpres toen hij vol trots zijn Mimbulus mimbeltonia liet zien.

Bij de wanhopige blik in Harry's ogen toen Cho Chang de deur van de coupé had open gedaan, voelde Marcel de teleurstelling van zijn klasgenoot zo diep van binnen alsof het die van zichzelf betrof. Hij kende de gevoelens van Harry voor de zoeker van Ravenklauw.

Marcel is niet zo leergierig en sociaal betrokken als Hermelien of dapper en loyaal als Ron maar hij kan goed observeren. Mensen schenken hem zelden meer aandacht dan geïrriteerde geamuseerdheid bij zijn onhandigheid of vergeetachtigheid.

En hoewel zijn motoriek en geheugen hem wel eens in de steek laten, is dat niet het geval met zijn observatievermogen.

Dus zag hij de gêne toen Cho de coupé binnenkeek op het moment dat Harry helemaal overdekt was met het pus van zijn cactus. Dat was het ergste; dat het Marcel's cactus was die dat ongelukkige gevoel bij Harry veroorzaakt had.

Harry is zijn voorbeeld, al zou hij dat nooit hardop zeggen. Hij weet heel goed dat Harry een hekel heeft aan zijn 'fans', die oppervlakkige meute die hem niet kent maar hem aanbidt om zijn naam en zijn litteken.

Maar Marcel kent hem wel. Hij is natuurlijk net als de meeste leerlingen opgegroeid met de verhalen over de Jongen Die Bleef Leven en soms heeft hij hem verfoeid, die jongen met wie zijn oma hem altijd vergeleek. Want hoe had Marcel ooit kunnen opboksen tegen het beeld dat iedereen van Harry had.

Maar Marcel kent Harry inmiddels beter dan dat. Hij kent hem zelfs beter dan de meeste van hun zaalgenoten, denkt hij. Hij heeft hem niet voor niets de afgelopen vier jaar geobserveerd. En hij haatte het dat hij Harry in verlegenheid had gebracht.

Marcel huivert en trekt zijn voeten op in de stoel. Hij slaat zijn armen om zijn knieën, de Galjoen in zijn rechterhand geklemd. De goudgele munt voelt warm aan.

Later die eerste schoolavond was Harry onder vuur komen te liggen door Simon wiens moeder de onzinnige verhalen in de Ochtendprofeet blijkbaar geloofde.

Marcel had al zijn moed verzameld en – zonder rood te worden of te stotteren – verklaard dat hij en zijn oma Harry geloofden en de Ochtendprofeet hadden opgezegd. De dankbare blik die Harry hem schonk, was balsem voor zijn ziel; het deed de herinnering aan het 'pusincident' een beetje verbleken.

Begon het door die blik? Was dat het begin van de verandering? Was er een doorslaggevend moment? Of kwam het geleidelijk?

Die blik had in ieder geval iets bij hem los gemaakt. Als Harry hem dankbaar kon zijn, misschien zou zijn held dan ooit naar hem kijken met een blik van trots in zijn ogen.

Misschien begon de verandering toen Hermelien hem vroeg of hij interesse had voor een speciale verdedigingsgroep onder leiding van Harry.

Hij had zich gevleid gevoeld. Hij had zichzelf verteld dat ze hem alleen maar vroeg omdat hij erbij zat toen ze Ginny erover vertelde. Maar de waarheid was dat ze al een poosje met Ginny had zitten studeren voordat Marcel bij hen was komen zitten.

Zonder bezwaar had hij tijdens de eerste ontmoeting in de Zweinskop zijn naam op het perkament van Hermelien gezet. Maar toen de eerste bijéénkomst eenmaal voor de deur stond, had Marcel die deur het liefst dicht gelaten.

Hoe kon hij denken dat hij dit kon? Wie wilde hij wat bewijzen? Zijn grootmoeder? Ze zou hem wat meewarig aankijken en trots vertellen dat dit echt iets voor zijn vader zou zijn geweest. Zijn oom zou schamper lachen. En Harry … wat kon hij Harry bewijzen? Hij zou alleen maar weer eens bevestigen wat een onhandige sufferd hij was.

Schoorvoetend liep Marcel die avond vlak voor acht uur achter Ginny, Belinda, Parvati en Daan aan naar de zevende verdieping.

Tegenover een groot wandtapijt met daarop afgebeeld de vergeefse poging van Barnabas de Onbenullige om trollen te leren balletdansen, was een glanzende deur met een koperen klink. Marcel keek naar die struikelende trollen en wenste dat hij op zijn slaapzaal was.

Hij volgde de andere Griffoendors, die inmiddels naar binnen gingen en zag nog net Fred, George en Leo Jordaan de gang in komen lopen.

Om acht uur deed Harry de deur op slot. Toen Harry wilde beginnen, viel Hermelien hem in de rede omdat ze een leider wilde aanwijzen en een naam voor hun groep wilde bedenken. Ondanks zijn zenuwen moest Marcel even glimlachen.

Harry kondigde aan dat hij wilde beginnen met het oefenen van de Expelliarmus spreuk. Ze moesten paren vormen en natuurlijk bleef Marcel over. Harry besloot met hem te oefenen. Marcel was doodsbang dat hij per ongeluk een verkeerde spreuk op Harry zou afvuren en was dan ook opgetogen toen het hem lukte om de toverstok uit Harry's hand te sommeren.

Twee weken later lukte het hem om Hermelien te ontwapenen.

Het is inderdaad geleidelijk gegaan die verandering, peinst Marcel. Terwijl hij weer naar het raam kijkt, valt zijn blik op een rood met gele plaid die op de bank voor het raam ligt. Hij staat op om hem te pakken. Buiten vliegt één van de schooluilen langs het raam op zoek naar een middernachtelijke snack.

Gewikkeld in warme Griffoendor kleuren gaat hij weer bij de haard zitten. De Galjoen nog steeds in zijn hand. Hij opent zijn vingers en kijkt naar de munt.

Het is niet zomaar een munt. Geen gewone Galjoen. Het is iets dat Marcel meer waard is dan alle andere munten die hij bezit. Het is zijn talisman.

Hermelien had de Galjoenen tijdens de vierde bijeenkomst aan iedereen uitgedeeld en ze stonden in verbinding met die van Harry. Als Harry tijd had om te oefenen, dan kon hij hen oproepen. En als hij hen nodig had ook.

Dus had Marcel de munt bij zich gestoken en geen moment weggelegd. Zelfs als hij ging slapen, stopte hij hem in de zak van zijn pyjamabroek. Het herinnerde hem aan die dankbare blik. Het herinnerde hem aan de keer dat hij Harry had ontwapend. En Hermelien. Het herinnerde hem aan succes. Elke keer als Sneep een sarcastische opmerking maakte of Malfidus hem smalend uitlachte, stak hij zijn hand in zijn zak en raakte de munt even aan. En als de munt warm werd omdat Harry de tekst veranderde, dan leek het of dat warme gevoel zich door zijn hele lichaam verspreidde.

Het haardvuur dooft langzaam maar Marcel voelt zich verwarmd door het gloeien van de Galjoen. Terwijl zijn blik door de leerlingenkamer glijdt, komen zijn gedachten langzaam tot stilstaan. Bij de poot van de stoel tegenover hem ligt nog een stukje verdwaalde glitter van een kerstslinger. Over de stoelleuning hangt een roodgele das. Naast de haard liggen zoals altijd Hermelien's breisels.

Maar Marcel kan alleen staren naar de voorkant van de _Ochtendprofeet_ die iemand op de grond heeft achtergelaten.

De personen op de tien foto's op de voorkant staren hem aan en lijken hem te bespotten. Zijn blik zweeft over elke foto ….. voor hij blijft hangen bij die van een donkerharige heks. Bellatrix van Detta. Een bittere haat welt op in zijn binnenste en brandt als gal een weg naar boven.

Hij weet nu een beetje hoe het moet zijn voor Harry. De gruwelijke roem die op je afstraalt als je ouders iets verschrikkelijks is overkomen.

Sinds de Ochtendprofeet vanmorgen door verschillende uilen bezorgd was, ging het nieuws over de tien ontsnapte Dooddoeners als een lopend vuurtje door de school. Zelfs het zoveelste Decreet van die afschuwelijke Omber had dat niet tegen kunnen houden.

En leerlingen van wie de familieleden geleden hadden onder het schrikbewind van die Dooddoeners stonden opeens in het middelpunt van de belangstelling.

Dat is precies de reden dat hij nooit iets over zijn ouders heeft verteld. Hij heeft geen behoefte aan het medelijden en de afschuw dat hij vandaag al in verschillende ogen heeft gezien. Of klasgenoten die juist onbeholpen hun gezicht wegdraaien als hij langsloopt omdat ze niet weten wat ze moeten zeggen.

En vooral – hij durft het bijna niet toe te geven – maar vooral wil hij niet vergeleken worden met zijn ouders. Zijn ouders. Frank en Lies Lubbermans, toegewijde leden van de eerste Order van de Feniks. Eén van de velen doelwitten van de wraakzuchtige aanvallen van de Dooddoeners nadat Vol – Jeweetwel plotseling was verdwenen. Ze hadden hen tot waanzinnigheid gemarteld met de Cruciatus Vloek die avond.

Zijn ogen prikken en hij slikt verwoed. Hij wil niet steeds herinnerd worden.

Maar terwijl Marcel in de vlammen staart, vastbesloten niet te huilen, lijkt het vuur met zijn geest te spelen en weerspiegelt het zijn ouders in betere tijden.

God, hij mist ze – hij mist wie ze zijn geweest.

Hij was nog klein geweest. Veel herinneringen heeft hij niet van Ervoor. De meeste beelden komen van oude foto's en verhalen van zijn oom en grootmoeder.

Maar soms als hij in de kassen is en de geur van seringen hem bijna overweldigt, sluit hij zijn ogen en lijkt het even of zijn moeder naast hem staat. Of als de huiselven kaneelpudding hebben klaargemaakt, dan kan hij zich even … heel even in de keuken wanen waar ze vaak kaneelkoekjes gebakte. Lange blonde haren. Zonlicht. Een schaterende lach.

En zijn vader … Marcel kijkt naar buiten, zijn ogen glanzend van ingehouden tranen. Zijn grote, sterke vader zong altijd een liedje voor hem als hij hem in bed stopte. Een enkele keer herinnert hij zich flarden van de melodie en brokken van de tekst. Iets over sterren aan de hemel en wensen. Daarom doet Marcel elke keer als hij een ster ziet een wens ook al weet hij niet zeker of het liedje zo gaat.

Het zwakke licht van het smeulende vuur schijnt op de munt. Hij ziet de schittering vanuit zijn ooghoek en even lijkt het alsof hij het twinkelen van een ster ziet.

Aarzelend neuriënd doet Marcel een wens. Een wens voor kracht. En een wens voor moed.


End file.
